


Sweets And Treats

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Weird self-insert thing.





	Sweets And Treats

Chloe unlocks the door of their house and walks in, tapping at her keys and locking her car. She steps inside and kicks her shoes off, hanging her keys on the hook by the door. She tosses her backpack down on the couch and walks into the kitchen. 

“Something smells good.” She comments, taking a seat at the bar, balancing carefully on the stool.

Dean turns around and smiles at her. “I’m baking.”

Chloe grins. “Whatcha making?" 

"Cake.” He glances at the timer on the oven and then hands her a beater from the mixer. 

She takes it from him, licking the cake batter off of it. “Homemade?”

“Yeah. You know I don’t like that boxed shit.” Dean makes a face at her and she laughs.

“Where are Seth and Tina?” She asks, licking the last of the batter off and tossing it into the sink, even though it was across the kitchen from her. 

“Gym and work.” Dean replies, distracted as he stirs the frosting he made for the cake again.

“You know when they’ll be back?” Chloe asks, stealing the Dr. Pepper Dean has out on the counter and taking a drink.

“Soon. Seth should be home in like half an hour. Tina about the same. Said something about a shorter day.” Dean says, rolling his eyes at her.

“Been baking all day?” She asks, finishing off his Dr. Pepper.

“No. I did some laundry and cleaned the bathrooms.” He says, huffing at her when he realizes she’s drank all of his soda.

“That kinda day, huh?” Chloe asks, tilting her head at him.

“Yeah. I’m good though.” He assures her.

“You sure?” She presses.

“Yeah. How was school?” He says, smiling at her.

“Okay. Math and Bio. Lab was okay. Lecture was boring. Math sucks.” Chloe shrugs, getting up to get another can of soda.

The front door opens and closes, Tina appearing in the doorway moments later.

“Hey, babe.” Chloe greets her. 

“Hello, hello.” Tina waves at them both before disappearing briefly, coming back without her purse and shoes.

“Want some cake?” Dean asks as the timer on the oven goes off.

“Sure.” Tina grins, leaning against Chloe’s side as Chloe kisses her cheek in greeting.

Dean’s pulling the cake out of the oven when Seth comes in, slightly damp from the shower he took at the gym.

“You made cake!” Seth says, kissing Dean lightly as he catches him by the waist when he walks by.

“I did.” Dean says, amused.

“Dessert before dinner?” Tina suggests.

“Awesome idea. I second it.” Chloe slaps her hand on the counter. 

“Thirded.” Dean sets the cake on the counter to cool before he frosts it. He slaps Seth’s hand away from his bowl of frosting. 

“Come on, let me have a taste.” Seth pouts at him.

“No ‘cause then Chloe will want one and then she’ll eat like the whole bowl.” Dean huffs.

“I will not! Babe, tell them I wouldn’t.” Chloe turns puppy dog eyes on Tina, who remains unfazed.

“You probably would, to be honest.” Tina snickers.

“Traitor.” Chloe sticks her tongue out at Tina while Dean cackles in triumph.

“Shut up, Dean. Your boyfriend is just as bad.” Tina smirks at Seth.

“I would deny this, but it is true.” Dean shakes his head sadly.

“Hey, I will spoil you all on Desperate Housewives.” Chloe threatens.

A cry of protest from each of them has Chloe smirking and sliding off her stool to head to the living room to put it on the tv.

Soon they’re all piled on the couch, tangled with each other, eating Dean’s cake and watching the drama unfold on Wisteria Lane.


End file.
